An Awesome Twist in Life
by jackofalltrades2489
Summary: My name is Sarah. I love to read the PJO series and talk about it with my friends. One day, my friends totally forget about the story and never thought that a satyr came to the school. But the satyr is not looking for a half blood, it is looking for...
1. I Got Strange News

**Author's note: This is my first fanfic. I am just writing for fun so if you want to review go ahead if you don't want I don't mind.**

Hi, my name is Sarah and I am 14 years old. I live in a country called Masidan(does not exist in our world). Masidan is located near the equator so it is quite hot. I don't like my life because I always get naggings and scoldings at home. So I prefer school than home. I find school awesome because I get to meet my friends and talk to them especially about our favourite storybooks such as the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. Another reason why I like school is because of choir. Well, I am a choir freak because I will always go for all the practices and join most of the competitions. Oh yes, I am only 5 feet tall but I weigh 80kg. People don't believe that I weigh 80kg because I don't look like a person that weighs 80kg and I can tough my toes(or more).

Every day before school starts, I will talk to my two best friends, Sheila and Mandy. They are great friends. Usually Mandy will reach school earlier than me so she spends her time in library(bookworm). So I will see Sheila first. Each time I see Sheila, I will say:"Hi, Sheila." In a high-pitched voice.

Now is in the month of May. Once I reached school, Sheila told me this:"Hi, Sarah. I heard there is a new boy in our school."

I said:"Really? Who, when, where, what, why, which and how? Just tell me about him."

"Well, his name is Sabastian. He will be studying in 2H class as a transfer student from The United States of America starting from tomorrow. And for your information, he has muscular disease on his legs."

The things that Sheila told me gave me a shock. From U.S. and muscular disease? That reminds me of satyrs from the PJO series. If this boy is a satyr, what is he doing here? Maybe TLO already happened so that will be possible. Wait, now is year 2010. TLO happened already. Sheila never said like she is suspicious about this new boy or something like that. So, I asked her:"The things you told me seems to match for a satyr from the PJO series. Have you ever thought of that?"

"What PJO series? I have never heard about such series before. It must be your own imagination." Sheila said.

"You read the book. We used to talk about it. I even have the book. I don't think a smart person like you would forget a about a story you just read."

"Well Sarah, seriously I have never read it or heard about it before!"

Then Mandy came back from the library and said in her little kid voice:"What are the both of you quarrelling about? Tell me then maybe I can solve both of your problems."

Before I could say something, Sheila said:"Sarah said that I read the PJO series which I don't know what is it about."

I said:"Mandy, you should know about this. You have the book too. You are the one that recommended it to me."

Then Mandy said something that shocked me even more:"Sorry Sarah, I have no idea what is this PJO series about. So sorry."

Why is it that my friends totally forgot about PJO series while I am still having the whole story stuck in my head. This is freakingly weird.

The school bell rang and the students were ordered to go back to the class. I said goodbye to Sheila and Mandy because they are not in the same class as me.

Back to class. Well, my class is one of the naughtiest class in the whole form because we are extremely noisy, stubborn and produced the worst results in the whole form. Me and a few more students are the only ones that achieve quite good results, but we are not close with each other. We hardly talk to each other. Since I am the type that don't really like my class, I don't have any really close friends or enemies. They are all the same. School time passed quickly and ended at 6.50p.m. Great, now is going back home time. My bad time.

On the way back home in the car, my mom asked the same questions every day which is "How much homework do you have today?","Which chapter of Science have you learned?", "When is your school exam?" and more. It makes me feel bored listening to her asking the same questions every day and this is just the start.

Dinner time is the time when I get most of the naggings and scoldings. My mom will always say "Don't eat so much rice.", "Eat more vegetables less meat.". Rice, I am eating only about half a bowl of rice. Vegetables, I definitely will eat it because vegetables are good for health. Meat, I am eating way lesser than the amount I am supposed to eat. What I think is my mom is the one that is not eating enough vegetables and she is eating more meat. My dad will always agree with what my mom says if not they will quarrel and my mom will never give in. My sister, Gabriella quarrels quite often with my mom because she is just like mom, never give in. Gabriella is ok but I don't like it when she doesn't give me some privacy like doing things that I don't want to know such as finding out about Greek mythology on Wikipedia.

After dinner, I did the usual thing. Read newspaper, do homework, study for the next exam. If I don't get all A's except for Mandarin, I will be doomed. Especially Science, my mom said I must get 90 and above, 80 and above is no enough for her. Well, I managed to reach her expectations but I don't want to study all the time. Just when I was studying, my mom asked me:"When is your piano Grade 8 exam? You better practice harder for the exam." I didn't answer her and told myself: Today is the 10th of May. My piano exam is on the 10th of June. I still have one more month to go.

After finishing my homework, it is already about 11.30p.m. As usual, I wash my face with cleanser and apply some pimple cream before going to sleep. Tomorrow a new student will be coming to my school. Although my friends seem to forget the PJO series, I will find out whether this new student is a satyr or not. If it is a satyr, I want to know who is the half-blood in my school.


	2. I Find Out the Unexpected Truth

Tuesday, I chatted with Mandy and Sheila about teachers in school. I tried not to bring up the matter about the PJO series so that they will not think that I am insane. Just when we were talking, I heard some sound that sounded like someone is using crutches. I turned around and saw a boy slightly taller than me walking with crutches towards my direction. He has brown eyes, curly hair and a big smile on his face.

He stopped and said:"Hi, my name is Sabastian. I am a transfer student from the United States of America and I am now going to study in 2H class. Since I am new, I would like to know some people here starting from the three of you!"

I, Mandy and Sheila introduced ourselves. Sabastian turned to me and said:"Since you are in 2G class, it means that both of our classes will have PE together. But because of my muscular disease, I am exempted from PE."

I realize that Sabastian seems to be like sniffing and looking around. Trying to find out the truth, I asked him:"Are you looking for something or someone?"

He said:"Oh no, nothing. I just thought I saw a bug at the table. It seems to me that I am wrong. Anyway, it is nice to know the three of you and Sarah, see you tomorrow during PE. Bye!"

The three of us said bye together at the same time. Sabastian then walked away with a puzzled look on his face. The conversation with him was kind of short but at least I get to know that he is looking for something or someone. Never mind, I will talk to him during PE tomorrow. Since my teacher doesn't care whether everyone plays or not, I can just go and talk to him.

Wednesday during PE, I got a badminton racquet and walked towards where Sabastian was sitting. He looked like he was thinking about something. Before I could open my mouth and say something, he said:"Hi Sarah, not playing during PE? Can you sit here for awhile because I want to talk to you about something."

I said:"Sure. What is it you want to talk about?"

He replied:"First I would like to ask you whether you have seen anything strange happen recently?"

"The only strange thing that happened recently is my friend, Sheila and Mandy totally forgot about our favourite series."

"What is this book about?"

"I will not tell you much but I will give you some hints. There is a camp called Camp Half-Blood, the Greek gods exist and satyrs are sent to schools to recruit half-bloods to camp. I hope you read the book. It is very interesting."

Sabastian seemed shocked about what I had just said. He did not say anything for awhile and finally he spoke:"Did the book mention about the lightning star?"

"No. I have never heard about it before. Anyway, are you a satyr? If yes, who is the half-blood in this school? Does the camp and the Greek gods and all of this exist?" Please tell me you are a satyr, I thought.

"Sarah, I can tell you that I am a satyr but I am not looking for half-bloods. I am looking for the Lightningstar and I think that you are having it because your scent if different. Not like a monster nor half-blood and not mortal. You are different that's why I think you are having it. Yes, all of that exists."

"What is this lightning star for?" I asked. Inside, I think this is awesome. I can't believe that the Greek gods exists.

"The lightning star tells the future more precise than the Oracle, very specific. You know that prophecies have two meanings. The lightning star can tell the exact meaning of the prophecy and what decision to make. It is very important for the future of Mount Olympus."

"I am sorry to tell you that I don't have the lightning star."

"Just now, you said that you read the storybooks about camp and the Greek gods. What year is it in the book?"

"Starting from 2005 to 2009."

"Now it is time to explain to you where I am from. I am from U.S. but a different one. U.S. in another world. In that world, mist is there to prevent mortals from seeing monsters and e cetera. The Greek gods exist but people believe in Science. Here, no mist, no monsters, no Greek gods. It is really just Science. In the other world, it is year 2003. This two worlds are different, just a little bit but still it is considered different. You must be thinking how I travel to this world. Lord Hermes helped me. Back to the books, since you have the storybooks which is a story that not yet happened, I think the lightning star is a person and not an object and the person is you."

"That doesn't sound right. Can you tell me why you think I am the lightning star?"

"First, if you are the lightning star, that explains your scent. Second, you have the storybook that tells the future. It fits perfectly." From his expression, I can tell that he is happy.

"Alright. If I am the lightning star, what should I do?"

"You have to come to camp. Although you are not a half-blood, you have to because your are needed there."

"When do I have to go and how?"

"We shall go on 22nd of May at 1.00a.m. Lord Hermes will help us go to camp. You know that he is always busy that's why we set a date to go back. It is something like an appointment."

"When we go to the other world, are we going to another planet in another galaxy of I don't know where?"

"It is another planet in the same galaxy. The Gods actually can control this planet if they want to but controlling one is enough so they left this planet for nature to control. Remember, when you pack your things bring your storybooks along."

"There are so many days more to 22nd of May. Why did you tell me about this so early?"

"I thought you will need time to think through about everything. Hopefully you will not get shocked with what I told you."

"I am a little shocked but I think that this is awesome."

The school bell rang. I had to return the badminton racquet to the teacher, said goodbye to Sabastian and went back to class. I can't wait for 22nd of May because for once I get to get away from bad time. Although I will miss choir and my friends, but going to camp is more worth it. I can make new friends at camp and there will be sing-along. Why not?

**Author's note: If you are a little confused about the other world, don't worry. You will find out more in the coming chapters.**


	3. I Live Like a Doll for One Day

I am feeling exited because I am going to Camp but I am still a little confused about the other planet. Will the people there be the same as here? For example, the current President of the United States of America is Barack Obama. Will he become president in the other planet too? If yes, will there be another me there?

I still get naggings from my parents but this will not last long. I am leaving this planet. So, I told myself to be patient and wait for the time to come.

On the 21st of May at around 11p.m., my parents and my sister were asleep. I have two hours to pack. I went inside my parent's room to get a luggage bag and went back to my room. I put in the clothes I want to bring and wore my favourite black pants, I love NY T-shirt and my watch. My parents went to New York before. They even went to the 86th floor of the Empire State Building. If I have not mistaken, the scene Zeus and Poseidon spoke to each other in the movie Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief is on the 86th floor.

Then I remembered that Sabastian told me to bring my storybooks along. I put the storybooks including The Demigod Files into my sling bag. I quietly brought my bags downstairs and turned off the alarm. I tried to think about the things I need to bring an I realised that I forgot to pack a bottle of water, my cell phone and thumbdrive. Water is something that I must have. Cell phone, it is MINE. Thumb drive, I have Percy Jackson and the Olympians movie sound track in it and I like the soundtrack. I like it because it is an orchestra playing the songs and it is nice.

After packing for so long, I realised that it is 22nd of May at 12.45a.m. Sabastian will come 15 minutes later. I got my key to open the door and went outside of my house with my bags. I saw someone running down the road. It was Sabastian. He said:"Does your parents know that you are leaving?"

I said:"Nope. I did everything quietly and they didn't wake up at all."

"Wow, maybe you are a daughter of Hermes. Just kidding. That's Lord Hermes."

Hermes was wearing a business suit and a pair of winged-shoes. He was holding a big box in his hand. I and Sabastian bowed and Hermes said:"Both of you step into the box one by one."

It is a dolls house inside the box. Because of my curiosity, I said:"Why do we have to step into the box? I thought you are bringing us to another planet."

Sabastian said:"Don't ask any more questions. Once you step inside the box you will know."

I took my bags and stepped inside. Immediately, I became as small as a doll and the furnitures inside seems to suit my size. Then, Sabastian came in too. He is also just as small as me. Then Hermes said:"Be happy to use the things in there. It will take us about a day to go back home." Then the top part of the house which at first it open air is now covered with something which most probably is a roof.

I put my bags at a side and sat on the chair at the living room. Sabastian joined me there and asked me:"Did you leave a note for your parents?"

I said:"No. What's the point? Anyway they will not be able to find me."

Sabastian sighed and said:"Are you ready to go to another planet?"

I replied:"Yes. I am more than happy to go there but I am still a little confused about it. Will the people there be the same as here? Those famous people here, will there be another them there?"

"Yes. All the people here will exists there except for the people from Masidan because Masidan doesn't exist there. The piece of land in your world does not exist there. The decisions made by people in your world will be the same as there."

"What about the stories that happen in the 2003 world which has something to do with monsters? Will those stories be in the 2010 world?"

"That one I am not sure. But I think it should be like this. Assume that the 2010 world has mist but not monsters so the mist there is useless. What the people in the 2003 world see will also be seen in the 2010 world. These two worlds are connected in certain ways."

"Eclipse of the moon and eclipse of the sun occurs from time to time. If Apollo controls the sun and Artemis controls the moon, what made them want an eclipse to happen?"

"Eclipse of the moon occurs when Artemis feels sad about something such as one of her hunters was killed in a battle. Eclipse of the sun occurs when Apollo and Artemis are quarrelling. The moon will face right in front of the sun and that will block the sunlight from shining on the planet."

"Although they quarrel, they still care for each other. You will know it on the year 2007."

"Can I see the storybook?"

"I think you better not because it might affect everything either directly or indirectly."

"Can you tell me about my future?"

"I am sorry to tell you that your character is not in the book so I don't know. Maybe the book just didn't mention your name but actually you are in the story. Sorry."

Sabastian did not say anything. Then I thought why did my friends forget about storybook when there is no mist. So, I asked Sabastian. He said:"I brought the mist there. Not like I bring the mist in a container but the mist follows where I go. But you know that some mortals can see through the mist so some of them will still remember the story."

"Will Hermes be bored because he has to bring us to another planet which will take him about one day and we are not talking to him. Anyway, how is he supposed to travel like this from one planet to another?"

"Don't worry, he is picking up calls."

We heard a voice saying:"You have a call from Hera on line three." Sabastian continued:"You know that Hermes is the god of travelers. He created a gateway in the sky to travel from one planet to another. Or maybe I can say two because one in the sky of the 2010 world and another one on the 2003 world. Because of t he vast distance, although he is using the gateway, he will still need about one day to travel from one planet to another. At least the gateway will minimize the time needed to travel. Well, better than nothing!"

"When Hermes goes through the gateway, what will he see?"

"It will just be blue smoke around him and he will just have to go straight."

"Ah, I see."

There was a long pause then he said:"Don't you think that your parents will be upset because they can't find you?" I kept quiet. This thing reminds me of Gabe got turned in to stone and it will be impossible for the police to find him again.

I tried to change the topic by asking Sabastian about a prank he would love to pull. He said:"I think I would want to prank on Aphrodite cabin. I will steal their makeup and jewellery. Then, I will ask the Demeter cabin to grow grass on the clothes. Finally, I will call the Hephaetus cabin to make a skeleton robot and put it at the door of the cabin."

Sabastian really has a good idea on pranking people but I think mine is better. I said:"Your idea is great. I have never pranked other people before. If I am going to prank someone at camp, I will prank the Athena cabin. Since they are afraid of spiders, they will freak out seeing spiders around them. First, I will steal their books and battle plans and replace it with books about spiders. Maybe I can ask the Hermes cabin to help on that. Next, I will hang pictures of spiders on the wall and put spider soft toys on the bed. Then, I will put a speaker in there playing 'itsy bitsy spider'. The cabin will become spiderland. I wonder how will they freak out." Both of us laughed after I said about the prank. Who knows maybe when I come to camp, this will be my first prank?

After talking about our interest and many more, I decided to go to sleep since I am actually supposed to sleep at that time. I woke up about 8 hours later. I ate breakfast and played board games with Sabastian. I had never felt so free to do whatever I want before. There is no one to scold or nag you. I and Sabastian had fun playing games and talked about different topics. Suddenly, Hermes' voice boomed from the speaker. He said:"Hi, we are now flying 2000km from Earth and we shall be landing on the 22nd of May year 2003 at 5p.m., 4 hours to go. Because of the time zone, you will feel like you are only using 4 hours to travel here. You might want to take a nap now so that you won't feel sleepy later. Now, full steam ahead!"

Both of us took a nap and woke up three hours later. We took a bath and packed our things again and cleaned up the house. We don't want to make a god angry. The voice from the speaker boomed again:"We are landing in 3, 2, 1. We have reached our destination. Please wait for the roof to be removed and thank you for flying with me. Have a nice day!"

The roof was removed then Sabastian and I got back to our normal size and stepped out of the box. We said thank you to Hermes and walked towards the pine tree. We stopped there. Sabastian said:"Well, welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Then we crossed the magical boundaries. Surprisingly, I managed to cross it without any problem.


	4. I Unleash My True Form

Once I crossed the magical boundaries, I could feel the breeze blowing at my face. It smelled like strawberries. I could see the canoe lake and the creek where they have Capture the Flag. The sea water from Long Island Sound was lapping towards the shore. Who would want to leave this beautiful place?

I followed Sabastian towards the Big House. Chiron was sitting there in his wheelchair. Mr D was nowhere to be seen. He most probably was taking a nap. Chiron turned towards Sabastian and said:"Ah, I knew that you will bring someone with you that's why she can pass the magical boundaries." At least that explains my question.

"Anyway," Chiron said."Can you explain to me why did you bring her with you here? Oh my, I am sorry. What is your name, dear?" Chiron turned to me as he asked about my name. I told him my name and Sabastian explained about the storybooks.

Chiron thought for awhile and said:"Sabastian, the prophecy have not been fulfilled yet. It is more than just getting her here."

Prophecy? What? Getting me here is part of a prophecy? I asked:"What is the prophecy? Can you tell me the lines?"

Chiron handed to me a piece of paper. On the paper it was written:

_Travel across the gateway to retrieve the lightning star,_

_ It shall unleash its true form and tell the future,_

_ It shall tell everyone the right decision to make,_

_ And obey the orders to create peace at the end._

The prophecy doesn't seem to be like only for one person and doesn't rhyme. I asked:"Who went to seek the oracle to get this prophecy?"

Chiron said:"Nobody. The Oracle came to the mess hall when everyone was having dinner."

"So it is not for one person."

"No. We picked Sabastian to go because he is one of the best searcher." Sabastian blushed when Chiron said that.

"I think the first line of the prophecy means Sabastian must go through the gateway to go to another world to get the lightning star. The second line, unleash its true form? That one I don't know."

Sabastian said:"I think I know this one. You must unleash your true form which I don't know what is it. 'It' means the lightning star. Since you are the lightning star, you must unleash your true form. The next two lines, well I think you get it."

Chiron said:"Sabastian, you are really smart. Sarah, you can stay in the Big house. Join us for dinner and the sing-along later. Now, I have archery class so make yourself at home."

Sabastian led me to a room. The room is big. Not just big but also clean and beautiful. The floor is parquet and the walls are white. The bed is definitely big enough for two of me to sleep in. A white cupboard decorated with gold coloured flower patterns is placed at the corner of the the room. A table and a chair is also there in the room. Thank the gods. I have my own bathroom. I have this phobia of using public toilets. If I can avoid from using public toilet, I will not use it. Without this bathroom, maybe I will smell like the Ares's kids. No offence. Sabastian told me to get used to the surrounding. Then, I said:"Sabastian, actually this camp doesn't need me to tell the future. Everything went well without me here."

He said:"Need or don't need. That doesn't matter. You just have to make sure everything is just like what it is supposed to me. Maybe there are some minor things you can change about. You don't need to change something major. Anyway, tell yourself that you are lucky that you have the chance to get away from your bad time and come here."

Sabastian is right. It doesn't matter whether I change anything major and this is my good time. I said:"You are right Sabastian. Um, see you later."

Dinner time came quickly. I followed Chiron to the mess hall. I sat at the same table as him. The campers were already sitted. People started looking at me and thinking who I am I. Chiron and Mr D didn't introduce me to the campers but that doesn't matter. I don't want to be the centre of attention. I tried to recognize the campers. Blonde hair, grey eyes, that is Annabeth. Blonde hair, blue eyes at the Hermes table, that is Luke. Big sized, mean-looking, that is Clarisse. At the Apollo table, there was a guy about 16 years old. He has brown hair and sky blue eyes. He looks really good-looking but I don't know who is he. It will take me some time to know all the campers. We raised our goblets and said:"To the gods."

Food started pouring in. If my mom sees me eating this food, she will most probably make me stand in a volcano and get burned by larva. For my mom, cheese and barbequed meat are unhealthy food. I myself even thought of it that way until I read the PJO series. The food is delicious. Although we get to drink whatever we want, I still pick plain drinking water. Well, I just like it. After dinner, we went for the sing-along. The brown haired Apollo guy is really talented. He could play the lyre and sing at the same time and his voice is great. I play the piano but I can't sing and play at the same time. I will be playing lots of wrong notes when doing that.

I went back to the big house and changed to my pajamas. Before going to sleep, I sat at the side of the bed thinking about the second line of the prophecy. I remembered that sometimes I have this strange feeling that something terrible will happen and it did. When I have this feeling, I always have fear in myself and start to get worried and tell my family to be careful in doing things because I don't know what terrible thing will happen. I only know something but not what. Every time I tell them to be careful, they will say they are careful all the time and they don't need reminders. At the end, something terrible will happen and I never had the chance to stop it from happening. Suddenly, flood of memories came back to my mind so quickly. It is like split seconds. Memories about the events that I had failed to stop such as car accidents, quarrels and other things. There was one scene that I had never experienced before. I was standing on something the shape of a ball. There was lightning around it. It is not every big, just enough for me to stand on. I was looking at earth from there. Then, I managed to see closer at Camp Half-Blood. I could hear the conversations of campers. I could see what they are doing just as if like I am just beside them but they don't know I am there. Then all of a sudden, I am back in my room. I could see two stars, purplish in colour right in front of me. These stars are the size of marbles. Not like what we learn in science. I stared at it and all of a sudden it was dark.

"Sarah! Sarah!" I heard a sweet voice calling my name and shaking me. I felt a little dizzy and opened my eyes. I had been sleeping the whole night on the floor and the guy who waked me up is that good-looking Apollo guy. The first thing he said is:"You don't look like Sarah."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Err, you might want to look at yourself in the mirror."

I got up and went to the mirror at the cupboard. I was shocked to see the totally different me. I am now about 5 feet 7 inches tall. My hair is long, curly and dark brown just like Vanessa Hudgen's hair in High School Musical. My face is nicely shaped. My eyebrows are thin and dark. My skin colour is now champagne coloured instead of my usual mocha and not even a single pimple. I have double eyelids. My eyes are bigger and my eye colour is electric blue. Surprisingly although my hair colour now is dark brown, my eyelashes are black and long. My neck is definitely longer than last time. I am now thin and quite nicely shaped(I am not shaped by human like plasticine). I don't look like those typical skinny girls. Maybe something like Kimora. But it is obvious that I am shorter than her. My legs are proportionate to my body. But one thing came across my mind: So this is my true form. If it is, isn't this too perfect?

Then the guy said:"I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lee Fletcher and I am the head counselor of the Apollo cabin. Chiron sent me to bring you and tour the camp. For your information, you missed breakfast."

Oh my gods. How could I wake up so late. I need to get changed. Changed? Those clothes won't fit me anymore. The pajamas I am now wearing is way too big for me. I seriously need help. I said:"Lee, err, could you help me get some spare clothes because my clothes won't fit me anymore."

He replied:"I will be right back." Then he went out of my room.

I went to brush my teeth while waiting for him. Just after I stepped out of the bathroom, I saw a guy about twenty years old. He glows like the sun. I knew it, he is Apollo, God of the sun, music, medicine, poetry, archery, truth and prophecy. The question is, what is he doing here?

Apollo turned to me and said:"Hi. Nice to meet you. I am going to tell you everything one shot. No questions. First, this is your true form so your name is now Sophie Lightningstar. You are 18 years old and you are immortal. Something like my sister's hunters. You are immortal as long as you don't fall in a battle. Chill, your way of thinking will be like a 18 year old not 14. Your birth date is on 19 of March and you have some powers. You must be hungry. So your food is there." A plate of ham sandwiches appeared on the table."Nice to meet you. Now, I need to go so goodbye. Have a nice day." Then he disappeared.

Wow, a god just appeared in my room and told me a bunch of shocking news. I have so many questions to ask. Luckily he didn't make a haiku or any poem. Lee came into the room not long later and gave me the clothes. He saw the ham sandwiches and asked:"Who gave you that?" I told him what happened. There was a sad look on his face. Most probably because he just missed the chance to talk to his father. He said:"Your eyes are like what Annabeth, daughter of Athena described about Thalia, daughter of Zeus. Electric blue."

"Anyway, where did you get the clothes from?" To think about it, it is actually kind of bad to ask that but the clothes are expensive branded clothes.

"Aphrodite girls. They gave me clothes that they don't want. Well, their clothes will definitely still in good condition."  
I ate my sandwiches and told Lee what I thought of doing before the tour. I thought of talking to Chiron about what Apollo told me just now. I seriously have loads of questions to ask.


	5. Aphrodite Girl Controlled Me For One Min

After eating the sandwiches, I changed my clothes to long jeans, light purple t-shirt and a white jacket. Once I came out from the bathroom, Lee said:"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I said. I find it weird when he said it because no one has ever said that to me before. Then we went outside the big house to meet Chiron. He was in full centaur form standing beside a man which I recognized is Mr D.

Chiron turned to me and was shocked to see me. He said:"Is that you, Sarah? What happened?"

I told Chiron everything from the time before I passed out until what Apollo told me.

Mr D spoke for the first time. He said:"So my brother came here to tell you some bla-bla-bla stuff without saying hi to me. What kind of person is he. I'll strangle him with grapes next time.

The thunder rumbled and Lee glared at Mr D. Mr D said:"What are you going to do to me, kid? I am a god. You can't hurt-"

Mr D covered his eyes with his hands and said:"The heat! The light! Ahhh!" Then, he went away.

Lee will most probably get punished for doing that. Maybe Mr D will turn him into a mouse but I don't think he will do that. Chiron broke the silence and said:"I think we better listen do what Apollo said just now. About your powers. Hmm, try looking at the arena just like how you see the campers last night."

I closed my eyes and focused. I saw the half-bloods practicing sword fights. Annabeth was practicing with Luke. They are so happy there. Then, I controlled my mind to come back to the big house. I blinked and Chiron said:"What did you see?"

"Campers practicing sword fights."

"Alright. Now, put out your palm then close your eyes and imagine that the two stars are on you palm."

I close my eyes and imagined what Chiron told me to do and opened my eyes. Two stars appear on my palm. One star on each palm. Lee tried to touch it but he was thrown a few meters away just when his fingers were about 2 inches away from it. I controlled the stars to move to my fingers then to my head and back to my palm. Chiron said:"Can you see the rock there?" Pointing at a large rock nearby."Blast it with your stars. Just try it."

I controlled the stars to make a couple of lightning sprout out from it and wrap around the rock. I ordered it to put more force and blasted the rocks to tiny stones. I jumped back, amazed by what I did. Lee said:"Wow. You are powerful. Can you do me a favour? Electrocute me."

What the heck. What type of person wants to get electrocuted? I said:"You have got to be kidding me. You want to go to the Underworld now?"

"Not that. Just a little shock will do."

"Fine. But don't blame me if anything goes wrong. If it does go wrong, pray to your dad to bring some medicine to save you."

"Deal."

One lightning came out and went towards Lee slowly. I controlled it to touch Lee for a split second. Lee jumped and screamed like a girl when the lighting toughed him. I laughed and laughed. Lee glared at me and said:"It is not funny."

"Seriously it is funny to see you jump and scream like a girl. I can give you more shocks if you want."

"I don't want any more shocks. To thank you, I would like to give you this."

Suddenly, light shined at me so brightly I couldn't see except for golden light around me. The heat is like I was hanged right above lava. The first thing I thought of is a shield. Can I make a shield out from the stars? I don't know. I have not tried it yet. Now is the time to try. Very quickly, a shield appeared around me like a hemisphere. I could see everything clearly and the heat is gone. I looked at Lee and gave him an evil smile. Lee just rolled his eyes and said:"You can remove the shield now."

I removed the shield immediately. After all those things I had tried, I didn't feel tired at all. I feel the same. Chiron said:"I think it is enough of testing. Lee, you should bring Sophie on a tour of the camp."Chiron said my new name uncomfortably. It will most probably take time for everyone to get used to it.

First, we went to the strawberry fields. Campers were picking berries while a very small satyr played a horrible tune on a reed pipe. The berries started dropping on the campers head and one of that said:"Grover! Stop playing the reed pipes now!"

Grover stopped playing the reed pipes and walked away sadly. Next, we went to the stables. There are many pegasus in there. Most of them are white in colour. One thing I can say is pegasus are beautiful. Then, we went to the armory. Before I reach the armory, the Hephaestus kids were making swords lazily. But just when they saw me and Lee walking there, they speed up their work. They most probably don't want to get complains from other campers. They smiled at me and got back to work. Lee said:"I think they like you because of your beauty. You can even pass as on Aphrodite girl."

I blushed and said:"This is getting weirder. Yesterday I am totally different from what I am now. It seems so perfect. Why is it me that I have powers, immortality something like the hunters and all that?"

"Hey, are you going to ask why am I a son of a Greek God? Why me?"

Okay, Lee has a point there. But that is no enough. I need to know more. Lee pointed at the woods."Lets go there for awhile."

The woods is the most beautiful part of camp. The lush greenery feasted my eyes. The air there is fresh. After walking in the woods for some time, Lee stopped at a steep slope. He jumped down turned to me and said:"Just jump down. I will catch you. Trust me."

I thought for awhile whether should I jump or not. Maybe I can take a longer way which does not require me to jump down steep slopes. But I will waste a lot of time. So I decided to jump. Lee's arms caught me by the waist and put me down upright. We continued walking straight until we stopped on sand. It is the fireworks beach. We sat down there and talked.

I asked:"Lee, how old are you?"

"I am 16."

"Ok. That is weird because I am feeling like I am younger than you."

"Doesn't matter. Anyway you are shorter than me and one day I will be older than you." He said while patting my shoulder.

I smiled."Have you ever invited someone to the fireworks?" I said.

Lee said:"No. I am not interested with any girls so far. Not my type. I am the odd one in the Apollo cabin because I want to be a doctor. I want to prove that even Apollo's children can do well too. Not just children of Athena."

"Are you diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD too?"

"Yes. I read books translated to ancient greek. It will not be easy but I will try."

"Where do you get books like that?"

"My mom hired a translator to do it. Luckily she can afford to pay the translator. She works as a violinist at an orchestra."

"Wow. She must be good."

"Oh yes she is."

"If you believe that you can be a doctor then I think you will be a good doctor."To let his dreams come true, I will need to plan how to save him from death in the year 2008.

Lee asked me the question that I hate the most."What is my future? Can you tell me?"

Why is he asking me this question? I feel like punching him. I told myself to calm down and said:"I will not tell you your future because I don't like to tell."

"What can I do to make you tell me?"

"I will not tell unless I am in a life and death situation."

Just when I said finish, Lee pointed a knife at my throat. He grinned and said:"Now tell me."

I said:"Hey, it doesn't mean I can't protect myself." I gave him a little shock and he dropped the knife. I took this opportunity to run away. Lee will surely catch up because I am a bad runner, really bad. Lee accidentally bumped into me and both of us fell on the ground. His face was just inches away from mine. He said:"You are smart. Is there something else I can do?"Then he got up.

I got up and said;"I don't think there is anything else. Um, can you continue with the tour around camp?"

We walked past the mess hall then towards the climbing wall. The climbing wall is really really scary. No way I am trying it even if I have the chance. We went to the amphitheatre, arts crafts, volleyball courts then the cabins. The cabins are really beautiful. We stopped at cabin 7. Lee asked:"Do you want to see the inside of the Apollo cabin?"

I nodded and stepped inside.

One thing I can tell you. In the Apollo cabin, there are lots of noise and no girls. Most of them are talking and playing all kinds of music instruments. Once I and Lee step into the cabin, one of them said:"Lee. Remember the dare. You must kiss the next girl we see you standing with or doing something with romantically. Or else, you have to eat poo and drink toilet bowl water!" Another one of them looked outside the window and winked. Wink at who? I don't know.

I turned to Lee and said:"Lee. This is a really silly dare. Can you just don't do any of it? Please-"

All of a sudden, Lee caught me at the waist, pulled me upwards and kissed my lips. It was like Lee really liked me and I felt like I really liked him too. His hands moved up to my neck and stopped there. Then, he let me go.

I was too stunned to react. Then, I heard the camper that looked outside the window yell:"Thanks Silena. You just made the both of them fall for each other for one minute. Good job!"

So and Aphrodite girl just put a spell on me and Lee. Then, Lee yelled:"All of you get out now!" The campers quickly got out.

Lee said:"Hey, I am sorry. I didn't mean to do it. It was like someone else controlled me."

"It is ok. Silena controlled us. Anyway, do you want to prank someone? I thought of doing a double prank, revenge and fun."

"Who do you want to prank?"

"The Athena and Aphrodite cabin. I will use mine and Sabastian's-"

Where did Sabastian go? I didn't see him today.

Lee answered my question just as if like he could read my mind."Sabastian went to recruit more half-bloods. Don't worry, he will be fine. So you want to use yours and Sabastian's idea is it?"

"Yes."

I told Lee mine and Sabastian's idea. We decided to prank the two cabins in the afternoon. I wonder how will they react.


	6. Bittersweet or Sweetbitter?

Just before lunch, I told Luke about the prank. He grinned and agreed to separate the cabin into two groups. Group one will steal make up and jewellery from the Aphrodite cabin and group two will steal books and battle plans from the Athena cabin and replace it with books about spiders. They will also hang pictures of spiders on the wall and put spider soft toys on the bed. I asked him whether he is afraid to prank the Athena cabin because Annabeth is there. He said:"Nah. I want to see how she reacts later."

At the same time, Lee told the Demeter cabin to grow grass on the Aphrodite children's clothes and the Hephaestus cabin to make a skeleton robot.

We decided to meet outside the cabin at 3o'clock since the two cabins will be going for rock climbing at that time.

Time passed really fast. The Hermes cabin brought large boxes filled with stuff related to spiders and the Hephaestus cabin brought their 7 feet tall skeleton robot. I don't know where the Hermes cabin get all these things. Maybe from Halloween decoration or somewhere else. But hey, it's the Hermes cabin. They are experts in pranks.

Lee and I helped Hermes cabin group two since there are much more things to do there. Within 15 minutes, everything is done. The Hermes cabin group two added something extra. Spider shaped glow in the dark pieces on the ceiling of the cabin. The Athena cabin might not realize that and maybe they will freak out twice.

At 4 o'clock, we pretended to be doing normal things as the children from both of the cabins went back. One of the Hephaestus kid controlled the skeleton with a remote control. Once they stepped inside, they screamed and ran out of the cabin. Chiron heard their screams and quickly came to them to see what had happened. The skeleton was still following the Aphrodite children. We laughed and tried to blend in.

One of the Aphrodite girl said:"Our make ups and jewelleries are gone! There are grass on our clothes too. How are we supposed to live without our make ups and jewelleries?" Then she started crying.

A scared Annabeth said:"Our books and battle plans had been replaced by books about spiders. There are spider soft toys on the bed." Since she didn't mention about the glow in the dark pieces, they most probably didn't realize that.

Chiron said:"Ahh. Pranks. People need to have fun too. Do what you can to make your cabin become just like normal. Learn to deal with your problems by yourselves." Then Chiron trotted away.

The Aphrodite girl that spoke just now said:"Grass! The Demeter cabin pranked us. If you don't take those grass away. We will make your love life hard if you don't do so. Skeleton robots! Hephaestus kids! Stop the robot and dispose it. You will be punished too if you don't do it now!" Then that girl muttered to herself."Where is our make ups and jewelleries? Who took it?" Then, she walked away.

The Demeter and Hephaestus cabin looked at me and Lee. Both of us nodded. The two cabins then went to fix things right. Luke came forward and said:"This prank is awesome. Jeesh. Annabeth looks like she was petrified. For your information, all their stuff are in the Hermes cabin. Should we return it now?"

I said:"No. We will return it to them tomorrow morning. The Athena cabin didn't look up on to the ceiling. We will see their reaction tonight."

At night time after dinner, everyone went back to their cabins to sleep except for those who are involved in the prank. We hid behind the Artemis cabin and waited for the Athena cabin to off the lights. Once they off the lights, we heard a high-pitched scream. The campers from the Athena cabin ran out screaming. All the other campers came out too to check what is going on. We giggled and went out too and try to blend in.

Well, its campers deal with their own problems. Chiron and Mr D were not there. No satyrs or nymphs. Just campers.

Clarisse asked:"What happened in your cabin huh, cowards?"

Annabeth said:"We are not cowards. Just that. Spiders glowing in the dark on the ceiling of our cabin."

"I thought you brainiacs already remove all the spiders from the cabin. Well, it seems to me that you and your whimpy cabin are not that smart because you all didn't look up." Everyone started laughing, including me.

Annabeth glared at Clarisse and said:"Wait until the next Capture the Flag. Your cabin will be going down."

Clarisse replied:"Bring it on! We will see who is better. Who wants to join my side?"

Katie, representing the Demeter cabin, Lee, representing the Apollo cabin, Hayden, representing the Hephaestus cabin and Luke, representing the Hermes cabin went to Clarisse's side. Silena from the Aphrodite cabin and Castor and Pollux from the Dionysus cabin went to Annabeth's side. It is pretty obvious that the Athena cabin's side is outnumbered. But they have brains so beware.

Clarisse turned to me and said:"Newbie! Which side do you want to join?"

Am I allowed to join Capture the Flag? If yes, that would be great. If no, I can always help to spy on the enemy side and see what they are up to. I said;"I will join your side."

Clarisse replied."Good. Which reminds me, I haven't stuck your head into the toilet bowl yet."

"I am not a half-blood."

"Oh come on, everybody knows that. You are still considered as a newbie so prepare." Then she walked away with her cabin mates.

Except for Lee, the other campers looked at me for awhile then went back to their cabins. Lee asked:"Do you want me to walk with you back to the big house? It is quite far from here to there."

"Sure."

We talked about the prank on the way back to the big house. This prank is really a great prank. I don't know when will I prank someone again. Most probably not so soon. When we reached the big house, Lee said:"Today is a great day except the dare thing." He shrugged when he said about the dare."Tomorrow, we will plan about the activities that you want to do at camp. Ok?"

"Do you mean I can go for archery class and all that?"

"Yes."

"Awesome! I can't wait. Anyway, good night."

"Good night."

I went inside my room to change into my pyjamas. Just when I wanted to get into bed, I heard the sound from a conch shell. Danger. What is happening? I quickly went outside. Lee was there. Chiron and Mr D too. Beside Chiron was a boy. Dark skinned, a little buff and not very handsome. The boy was crying. Lee, Chiron and Mr D also had sad looks on their faces. I asked:"What happened?"

They turned towards me. Lee said:"Come, Sophie. Lets go to your room and talk about stuff."

After I shut the door, I asked:"What happened? You must tell me. I need to know."

"I don't know whether you can take it or not." Lee said.

"Just get this straight ok?"

Lee took a deep breath and said:"Sabastian was killed by a couple of dracaenas and empousais down the hill. He risked his life to save the demigod. We tried to save him but we were too late."

I was shocked and upset after hearing the news. I couldn't control myself and started crying. Lee hugged me and said:"Try to be calm and not too upset. You have to accept the fact that Sabastian is gone. You cannot do anything."

I rested my head on Lee's chest and cried even more. Although I knew Sabastian only for not long, I always think of him as a good friend because if it is not because him, I will not be here.

Lee started humming a tune. I started to feel calm and I stopped crying. Being the son of the god of music, that is most probably one of his powers. Lee stopped humming and said:"Just go to sleep now ok. You will feel better."

"Lee. I regret for not saving Sabastian. If I knew that he was in danger I would have gone to save him. I should have kept an eye on him to make sure that he is safe."

"Everybody thinks like that okay. It is not your fault. Don't blame yourself. Try to sleep. Save your energy for tomorrow. Remember the activities that you can do."

"I can't sleep. How am I suppose to sleep feeling sad?"

Lee smiled a little then led me to the bed. I lie down on the bed while Lee sat beside me at the edge of the bed. Lee held my hand and muttered something that I couldn't understand. After a few seconds. I felt the warmth of the sun making me feel comfortable. Not long later, my eyes were shut.

Author's note: I will not be able to update until most probably end of October. I have to study for my end year exam. Very sorry. I will try to update as soon as possible after my exam.


	7. Fun Activities

**Author's note: Sorry for updating so late. I don't know whether I have time to update after this time or not because I have a lot of things to cope with. But I will try my best.**

I woke really early today, 7 o'clock in the morning. It was still a little dark outside. I got myself ready then went outside the big house. It was empty outside. No one was there. I walked towards Thalia's pine tree, passed the magical boundaries and down the hill. I could sense sadness there. This is where Sabastian was killed.

A voice that I had heard before scared me."It has been some time since the last time I had seen you."

I turned around to see who it was. It was Hermes in his usual business suit and winged stuff. He said."I have some things to tell you. First, a message from Sabastian before he reincarnated into a bush. He said that he wants you to not to be upset, don't blame yourself and help the camp to fight of monsters. He can't say much though. Second, have you ever tried teleportation? It is fun you know. If you can do it use it as an advantage. But never ever try teleporting to the underworld, Mount Olympus and the labyrinth. It won't work. I guess that hint is good enough. Maybe a little too direct. Anyway, got to go now. Bye!"

There was silence again. Teleportation. Hmm, I think Hermes is trying to tell me that I can teleport. I ordered one of the stars to appear on my palm. I controlled it to let the lightning wrap around me. I said in my heart:"The cabins." In front of me were the cabins. I tried teleporting to somewhere further. The Great Wall of China. Just like that, I am standing on the Great Wall. Then, I teleport back to camp outside the cabins.

Everyone started going to the mess hall. I followed them then went to the place where I always sit. We ate breakfast as usual. Mr D announced about Sabastian's death and introduced to us the new demigod kid. Mr D said:"We have a new camper today. Charred Baconduck."

Chiron whispered something to Mr D.

"Oh, its Charles Beckendorf." Mr D corrected."Get to your usual boring activities and enjoy."

Everyone walked away from the mess hall. Lee ran to me and asked:"You feel better now?"

"I guess so. Erm, Lee, I need to tell you something. I can teleport."

Lee dropped jaw. I laughed because he looked funny. Lee said:"It is nice to hear you laugh again. Anyway, teleportation is cool. How did you find out?"

I told Lee what Hermes told me. He said:"Sabastian doesn't blame you so don't blame yourself ok?"

I nodded. Lee asked:"Now you are in a good mood, time to pick activities. Which activities will you pick? We have sword fighting, learning Ancient Greek, foot racing, archery, wrestling, javelin throwing, canoeing and rock climbing."

I thought for awhile then said:"I will pick sword fighting, learning Ancient Greek, archery and wrestling. This would be enough."

"Alright. Now is wrestling time. The Apollo cabin including me will be with you. But you have to wrestle with the Ares cabin. Today is your unlucky day. Sad. Sad."

I punched his hand then we walked towards the wrestling mat. The Apollo and Ares cabin were there already. Clarisse saw me and said:"On second thought, maybe I won't stuck your head into the toilet bowl. I will just pulverize you. Step on the wrestling mat now!"

Its me versus Clarisse. For sure Clarisse will win. The most I can do is not to hurt myself too much. Hopefully what I learned in Taekwondo last time will help. Maybe I still can kick people's head like last time. I know it is weird that I can kick at had level last time with that kind of body size. But I can do it. Just pray that I can do the same thing now.

Clarisse first tried to punch me at the gut but I managed to block in time. She tried to punch again and again and tried kicking too. Unfortunately for Clarisse, I blocked everything. Clarisse is playing attack while I am playing defense. Clarisse slowed down a little then I took the opportunity to attack. I kicked Clarisse in the face and she fell down. Her nose was bleeding a little. "Oophs. Sorry Clarisse. I didn't mean it." I said.

What surprised me was this. Clarisse said:"Wow. You are good. I am glad to have you on my team for capture the flag. One day we shall discuss about strategy to pulverize the Athena cabin." She got up and we continued with wrestling.

After that, I wrestled with Lee and some of the Apollo campers. After wrestling, I took a bath then waited in my room. Lee came to my room to teach me Ancient Greek. It is quite tough for me especially when I had already learned 3 languages, English, Mandarin and Masidan language. So this is my fourth. Will also talked about gods, goddesses and heroes. About gods and goddesses, no problem. I read about them before. About heroes, I am like a frog living in the well.

Archery class is fun. I tried archery before but this is a little different because of the bow. At least I got a few bullseye.

Sword fighting. The Hephaestus cabin and the Hermes cabin together. Luke is our instructor. Luke said:"Ahh, Sophie. You don't have a sword yet. Hayden, can you get a sword for her please?"

"We specially made two swords for her already."

Specially made? These people are really nice. Hayden took the two swords out and gave it to me. Most probably one of it is a spare sword. I pulled the sword out of the scabbard. The blade is silver in colour. Maybe they coat the celestial bronze blade with something else to make it look silver in colour. The handle is also silver but a little darker shade than the blade. The sword is light and it suits me. Luke said;"Why not use two swords at once. It will be good if you can do that. Take these swords and duel with me."

Now I understand why sword fighting is not easy. Fighting with Luke, the best swordsman is something that you don't want to try. You just can't stop moving or else he will get you. After about 15 seconds, Luke put his sword at my throat. I was bruised and there are some cuts on my hand and leg. Well, I was bleeding but nobody seemed to care. So, I ignored those cuts and bruises too. After sword fighting, I walked back to the Big House. Lee spotted me and quickly came over. He said:"Oh my gods. Sophie, you have and cuts and bruises all over you. Come to my cabin. I will heel your wounds."

"Lee. Don't overreact. The other campers didn't care about the cuts and bruises."

Lee smacked his head with his palm and said:"They misunderstood about the immortal part. They thought you are immortal like the gods but actually you are not. Anyway, come to the Apollo cabin now."

Lee heeled my wounds quickly. Finally, there were no bruises or cuts, not even scars. I asked:"When are we going to discuss about the strategy for capture the flag?"

"Clarisse haven't called us to have a meeting yet. I think she is trying to know the Athena team's strategy. But we will need a spy."

I remembered about my powers of eavesdropping into the camper's conversation. All I need to know is when are they having their meeting. I said;"Let me deal with the spy thing. I know what to do."

"Oohkay. I really don't know how are you going to do it but if you think you can then just do it."

"Just tell me if you see the Athena cabin meeting the others and where they are then I will spy on them."

"If they catch you?"

"They won't. I can use my powers." I told Lee about my powers. He nodded and listened.

"You are quite powerful. Use your powers well." Said Lee.

"Don't worry. I won't be a bad person. Hei, I need to take a bath. I'll see you at dinner okay?"

"Alright."

"Oh yes. Lee, thank you for heeling my wounds." I hugged him and pulled away quickly because I remembered that I am sweaty and stinky. I hope he doesn't realize that.

"You're welcome."


	8. First Capture the Flag

Wow. I didn't expect the Athena cabin to plan their strategy so early. Just after dinner, I saw the head counselors of Athena cabin, Aphrodite cabin and Dionysus cabin going to the Athena cabin. They skipped camp fire. I did the same thing. I skipped camp fire, went to my room and started spying on the Athena cabin.

Annabeth spoke first:"We need to plan our strategy early so that the Ares cabin won't find out. Although we are outnumbered, we still can win because we have wisdom. Strength is not everything. We know that the Ares cabin will come and try to get the flag while the Apollo cabin will defend. Hermes cabin will try to distract us. The Demeter and Hephaestus cabin will more likely stay for defence. Our strategy goes like this. I will lead the Athena cabin to get the flag. Dionysus cabin will defend the flag and border patrol. Aphrodite cabin will break into two groups, defend right flank and left flank. Understood?"

The other head counselors nodded and went out of the cabin. Annabeth is such a great strategist until nobody said a word. Go figure.

Once I stopped spying, I felt a little dizzy. I need to have more practice to prevent this from happening. I went back to the camp fire. All the other campers are enjoying themselves there. I joined them and waited for it to end.

After the camp fire, the campers start to leave. I quickly ran to Clarisse and said:"The Athena cabin already planned their strategy. When do you want to plan ours?"

"What about… now?"

"Alright."

Clarisse snapped her fingers twice then Katie, Lee, Hayden and Luke came over. I don't know how Clarisse did it but it reminds me of calling the waitress at the restaurant. Clarisse said:"We are going to plan the strategy now. Bring your cabin mates and go to the woods."

Clarisse led us there. Once we reached there, I told everyone about the Athena cabin's strategy. They listened attentively. Clarisse asked:"So what do you think we can do to pulverize them?"

I replied:"We will do the opposite of what they expect us to do. Apollo cabin will capture the flag while Ares and Hermes cabin will defend. Demeter and Hephaestus cabin will distract the Aphrodite cabin."

Michael Yew said:"The Apollo cabin is big. I suggest that some of us will also distract the Aphrodite cabin. What about this. Demeter, Hephaestus and Apollo cabin distract the enemy while we send some of the Apollo campers to capture the flag. Hmm, Sophie, what are you going to do during capture the flag. Are you going to take part?"

I have been thinking so much about the strategy until I forgot about myself. Even the Athena cabin didn't even think about me taking part in it. Hayden said:"Maybe you and Lee can capture the flag. Michael will lead the Apollo cabin to distract them. You have those really awesome powers so it will be alright."

"This will also give the both of them some privacy." One of the Apollo campers added.

The others started to giggle. I can't believe that Apollo cabin are so into this love stuff. I thought only the Aphrodite cabin are like that. I guess I am wrong. I controlled myself not to do anything rash. I could see Lee controlling himself too. Clarisse yelled:"Stop it! Now its strategy time not all those love stories." Then she toned down a little."Anyone of you disagree with the idea of Sophie and Lee capture the flag?"  
There was silence. Clarisse said:"Alright. Strategy planning done. Back to your cabins."

The next 5 days at camp is well, typical days at camp. Archery, getting better. Wrestling, not bad. Sword fight, prepare to get pulverized. Learning Ancient Greek, jump down the cliff. Well, at least Friday is capture the flag, it would be cool to take part in it.

I tried to know all the other campers. Surprisingly, I get along with Clarisse quite well. Annabeth keeps on trying to avoid me. Most probably because of the strategy for capture the flag. But I can't tell her this:"Hey, I already know what is your strategy. Lets try to be friends and don't avoid each other."

I spent most of my free time with Lee. We talked a lot and just hang out together. I admit that I have some feelings for him.

Friday, just before capture the flag, Chiron told me that I am not allowed to capture the flag because I am not a half-blood or hunter. It means that only Lee can capture the flag today for our team. Then, Chiron told everyone to prepare themselves in battle armour.

I went over to Lee so that he can help me with the armour. I told him what Chiron told me. He said:"This is most probably my only chance to capture the flag. Most of the time the Ares cabin will capture the flag while Apollo cabin will defend. Thank you for arranging the strategy."

"No prob."

The battle armour is extremely heavy. I couldn't run in it. Apollo cabin had decided to throw water balloons towards the Aphrodite cabin while the Hephaestus cabin will take them down. The water will ruin their makeup and they will freak out. Water balloons are not harmful so they will feel free to throw. I am equipped with my two swords, a quiver full of arrows, a bow and a knife strapped to my leg. Lee said I can keep all these weapons. But to think about it, I don't need that many weapons even for this game.

When the game starts, all of us did what we were told to do. I and Lee walked in the middle between left flank and right flank towards the flag.

As we were walking towards the flag, I asked:"Is the Apollo cabin really into relationships like wanting someone to be with a particular person?"

"The others, yes. They are quite close to the Aphrodite cabin. I can't do anything to stop them."

"I guess being head counselor is tough."  
"At times yes. Make sure they don't go over the limit and et cetera. If they don't listen to you. Big problem."

Lee suddenly signaled me to stop. The Dionysus twins were guarding the flag. Lee took out and arrow which is attached to a boxing glove. Just like the party ponies. But this glove contains I don't know what is it that can cause the person to fall asleep. Is it chloroform? I don't know but if it gets the job done, I wouldn't care to know what it is.

Lee gave me one of the arrow. He told me to aim straight at their face. Within a few seconds, two blonde kids are sleeping on the ground. Lee grabbed the flag then we walked towards and across the creek. Our team, the blue team cheered and carried Lee on their shoulders. The flag turned from the symbol of the owl to the lyre. Annabeth stood at the side and glared at us. This capture the flag is really easy. I only shot an arrow. Then, we went for the camp fire.

After the camp fire, our team went to the Apollo cabin. Inside the cabin, the bunks are gone, lights just like in the night club was found turning around. Michael Yew and Hayden came out. Hayden said:"Thanks to me, I get to change the cabin into party mode. Just press the button on the wall then it will be back to normal. Now, it is party time!"

Do the campers always celebrate after winning capture the flag? I asked Lee. He said:"We will only celebrate if it is the first time for the head counselor of a cabin to capture the flag for that year."

The food and drinks was ready on the table. Most of the other campers are dancing to the music. Some of them are congratulating Lee. I went to him and asked:"Enjoying getting the limelight?"

"Kind of. I feel weird because people keep congratulating me."

"Congratulations."

"Stop it! Lets change the topic. Hmm, when will the problems start coming in? I mean the one in the storybooks."

"About end of next year."

"We have a long way to go. Now, lets just enjoy and have fun."

"Yeah. Long, long way to go."


	9. The Problem Starts Now

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update. I guess the last time I updated was like 1 year ago. Well, I am back for probably a few weeks then I have to start studying again. Hopefully within this few weeks, I can upload a few chapters.**

Today is the 22d of December, 2004. The winter solstice. The problem will start today. Camp was very quiet because first, its winter . Second, Mr D, Chiron, Katie Gardner, Clarisse, Annabeth, Lee, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Luke, Castor and Pollux had gone to Mount Olympus. The demigods that went to Mount Olympus are head counselors of their respective cabins. For cabin 12, since there are only two of them, I would say no head counselor actually.  
It was really boring at camp because there are no campers there. No one to have practice with. Argus spends his time guarding the camp while the nymphs just do their own things. To make myself feel that time passes a little quicker, I spent my time walking in the woods and practice archery. I hope Lee will send to me an Iris-message and tell me what is happening.

Time passes really slowly. So far no news from Olympus. I will most probably know about it at night. When I was sleeping, the sound of thunder shook the big house and I woke up. I guess that is the sign of the lightning bolt has been stolen. I waited for awhile hoping for Lee to Iris-message me. Partly because I miss hearing his voice. After spending so much time with him for the past whole year, I really really miss him. Finally, he contacted me.

"Sophie! Zeus' lightning bolt has been stolen! Is this when the problem starts? Who is the thief?" Lee said nervously.

"Lee. Chill. I know that the lightning bolt will be stolen and yes this is when the problem starts."  
"Who is the thief?"

I sighed."Now is not the time to know. The problem will be solved. Trust me!"  
"Are you crazy? The most powerful weapon is stolen and you don't want to tell who is the thief. At least tell me why you don't want to tell."

I remembered that Annabeth doesn't know exactly what is stolen at first in the storybook. If she doesn't know how could Lee know about it? I asked and he said:"I dreamt of Zeus telling my dad and the other gods about the lightning bolt."

"Alright, Lee, whatever you do, do not tell anyone what is stolen. I don't think I need you to swear upon the River Styx."

"Can you tell me why you don't want to tell who is the thief?"

"I'm sorry Lee. I cannot explain now. If I tell you, the gods will know and things will not be the same. I promise you that you will b the first person to know why." Immediately, I cut off the connection.  
That is one crazy night.

On the next morning, the sky was gloomy. The sea was not calm too. The campers that went on the trip to Mount Olympus will be back. I went to eat breakfast at the mess hall alone since Argus had already gone to fetch the campers from Mount Olympus. After eating breakfast, I went to sit by Thalia's pine tree and waited for the campers to come back.

Not long later, the campers arrived. Everyone was smiling except for Annabeth. From Lee's face, I could tell that he is worried about the missing lightning bolt although he tried to hide it by smiling. I waved to them. Clarisse yelled:"Sophie. The trip was awesome. You would love to hear my story. I'll tell you tonight because I need to do some unpacking and loads of other stuff!"

It is weird that I can get along with Clarisse although she is like the big scary girl that bullies newbies. Maybe because I helped her win capture the flag. I guess that is the reason.

When Lee walked past the magical boundaries, I asked:"Can I talk to you in private in the cabin."

He nodded then I followed him to the Apollo cabin. I sat at the edge of his bed when he brought his luggage in. After that, Lee sat by my side. I said:"Lee, I hope you understand why I didn't tell you about who is the thief and all that. It is not because I don't trust you but I don't want people to know about this. I trust you. You are one of the few people who I can tell my problems to. Please don't be angry of me."

"Sophie, I understand. You are carrying the burden of trying to make sure that everything goes right. I know there are things that you want to change and make it better. But by doing so, you will pressure yourself more. Just keep it like what the book says."

What Lee said made me cry because I actually want to change something that happened in the storybook which is saving Lee from the battle of the labyrinth. I cannot just lose a person that I love. I put my face on his shoulder and cried even more.

Lee tried to console me and said:"Don't pressure yourself. The story had a happy ending right?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I sat up straight and just spill everything out."Happy ending in general. But from my point of view, if I leave it and let it be. No. It will not be a happy ending for me. I can't just let you die in a battle. How can I not save someone I love? Ever since I came to camp, you have been helping me and caring for me. I must save you from the battle. Nobody is going to stop me."

After I said that, I realized that I accidentally told Lee about the future. I am not supposed to do that but I can't erase his memories about it. Just hope that it will not affect his way of thinking and et cetera.

Lee was stunned with what I said just now. Then, he said:"The Fates-"

"I will fix it. I will make sure that you survive."

Lee sighed."I don't know what you are going to do but no matter when or where, I will always be at your side. You are the only girl that caught my attention. I think that you are beautiful. Both at the inside and the outside. I love you."

Lee kissed me on the lips and I kissed back. His arms were around me and I enjoyed the moments with him. After half a minute or so, I pulled away to catch my breath. Lee said:"Can we keep our relationship secret? I know it will be hard to hide it from the Aphrodite kids but at least we don't let everyone know about it. Okay?"

I smiled and nodded. Lee bent forward to kiss me again but the sound of the door opening prompted him to quickly move away. Thankfully he did it because Luke was standing by the door. Luke said:"Sophie, come to the Big House now. Chiron wants to talk to you."

I could tell from Luke's expression that he is suspicious about me and Lee alone in the cabin. Before I left the cabin, I whispered to Lee:"Let's just forget about the future problems for now okay? Enjoy whatever we have now."

Lee smiled at me and I knew his answer. I walked with Luke to the Big House. Luke said:"Actually Chiron wants to see you after lunch. I want to talk to you about something important alone. Why not we go to your room? It is really important."

"Alright." I replied.  
Once we entered the room, Luke locked the door. He said:"I know that you know about things that is going to happen in the future and you keep everything to yourself. You should at least share it with someone so that you can make the right decisions. You can trust me. I can help you make the right choices and make things perfect. I am sure there are flaws in the stories. If you keep too many secrets, you will get confused and will not know which is the truth. You have the power to make it perfect. Don't you think you can make the world a better place to live? Share with me the knowledge about the future. I know you want to share it with someone but you fear to do it. Don't be scared."  
In my heart, I feel like sharing everything with everybody but I remembered Chiron told me "If everybody knows what is going to happen in the future, the world will fall because different people want different things to happen and they will try to change the future." Besides that, I know why Luke is asking me about this. He wants to find out whether he is written as the lightning thief in the book or maybe that the story is totally different from what is happening now. To be honest, Luke's skills of coaxing is quite bad. Trying to make me tell him about the future. Don't even think about it.  
I replied:"Luke, if everybody knows what is going to happen in the future, the world will fall because different people want different things to happen and they will try to change the future." I used Chiron's words."This means that it is safer for me to keep what I know to myself. Now is not the right time to let you know about it. When the time comes, I will tell you. Okay?" I smiled and hopefully that he accepts my answer.

"You are right. It is safer that you keep to yourself. But a little bit is fine right? You can come and tell me anytime whenever you feel it is the right time." Then, he left the room.

If Luke cannot get information from me I know he will try the hard way, steal the storybooks and read it. Although I keep the storybooks in a locked drawer that can be opened using a key but I know that is not enough. Luke is the son of Hermes, God of Thieves. He will definitely know how to steal things from a simple locked drawer. Time to upgrade my room security and I know two person who can help me, Annabeth and Beckendorf.


End file.
